Golden
by ideasofmany
Summary: Turned down for the last time, Ares lashes out at Xena, sending one of his monstrous creations that ends up taking half her humanity. Sequel to Chosen's Legacy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Xena or Hercules.

**Summary:** Turned down for the last time, Ares lashes out at Xena sending one of his monstrous creations that ends up taking half her humanity. A story request from Bellavision who provided the ideas behind it.

Note: This is a sequel to my other story _Chosen's Legacy_. You might want to read it first, or some parts of this won't make sense. Here is a short recap of _Chosen's Legacy_ if you don't feel like reading it: Being ruthlessly stalked for many days by Discord and Strife by order of Ares(Ares wants them to abduct Eve. He wants to train her to be Xena's successor). Xena and Gabrielle secure blood from a hind to help protect themselves. Returning from retrieving the blood, Gabrielle is mortally wounded. Hercules and Iolaus happened to be in the area when Xena and Gabrielle were attacked, so they help Xena to a temple. Despite a healing of her wounds from Aphrodite, Gabrielle remains unconscious due to a deal Ares made with Hades. Xena breaks the deal through bloodshed, which results in Hades punishing Ares by giving Gabrielle an ability that is enough to discourage Ares from trying to confront them again. Both the duos decide to travel together for a while after the ordeal.

* * *

Ares eyed his creation. Technically things hadn't gone wrong. He had a monstrous hulking creature, the height of an elephant. Every breath it took sounded like a snarl. It's body was moist and scaly. Nothing about it seemed noble. Its face was similar to an alligator but it was more smashed and crowded in its snout. The teeth crowded each other into a spiny deathly chaos. He was trying to make something to invoke fear into the hearts of men. A secret weapon of sorts. The only thing that had gone wrong was the monster had an undesired ability. The monster destroyed most of its opponents, large and small, but when it came upon a creature of honor it treated it with mercy. A mercy that most mortals wouldn't consider a mercy, and that was also a danger to all Gods.

"Galaith, I've got some work for you." Ares called forth his creation.

The monster obeyed and dragged his chains to his creator. The war god reached into his vest and pulled an object from its recesses.

"Destroy this being." Ares instructed scornfully.

Galaith breathed in, concentrating on the scent emitted from the item. A growl escaping from his chest, he nodded. Ares eliminated the binds on the creature with a wave of his hand, as the creature took off in a focused run toward the being that belonged to the scent. The landings of the creatures' footfalls began shaking Olympus' foundations. Ares chuckled at his act. At one time he had a soft spot in his heart for Xena, but he was tired of the rejection. He could handle that she had turned against him and traveled with the irritating blond, but recently she had crossed the line. She had fallen for his despised half brother Hercules. He could see it in the way she looked at him. First, Hercules was his father's favorite, and now he took Xena's affections.

"He's not going to win this time." Ares grumbled in a low voice. He gripped the item tightly in his hands as if he could squeeze blood out of it.

* * *

Iolaus and Hercules knocked on the door of the room that Xena and Gabrielle occupied at the inn. They had stopped at Amphipolis to visit Xena's mother and to get some needed down time. The double duo, since leaving Aphrodite's temple in Cyrenia had joined forces. They were virtually an unstoppable force for good.

"This double date thing was a great idea." Hercules said quietly to Iolaus as they heard the footsteps of the women coming to the door.

The door opened revealing Xena and Gabrielle in clothing they had never seen on them before.

"Wow." Iolaus said admiring both women. Hercules soon followed with a whistle in appreciation. Xena wore a blue tunic, one she had purchased a day before for the double date. She hadn't been on one in forever and decided to live it up a little. Gabrielle wore a white chiton, tightly bound to reveal her feminine shape. Both women were a beautiful sight to see. Their beauty transcended the usual because behind the beauty was substantial nobility and strength.

"Thanks." Xena responded. She knew she looked good, but she was unsure how the look would go, since it wasn't often that she wasn't wearing her armor. She took in Hercules and Iolaus in their normal garb and suddenly felt a bit overdressed. She turned to close the door, but Gabrielle caught her hand.

"Xena, you look great, we look great, let's just enjoy this." She whispered to her partner.

Xena turned back to the male duo and stepped out of the room.

"We thought it might be nice to have a nice riverside camp fire. You know, sit in nature and admire the stars?" Hercules explained, sharing a small smile. He gestured his hands in the direction they were heading.

"After you." He offered. Xena smiled at the offer. Iolaus turned to Gabrielle and offered his elbow for Gabrielle to lock with hers.

* * *

They reached the river and the setup that Iolaus and Hercules had prepared. The river had a light whisper as it flowed across the rocks. The rustle of leaves in the wind and crickets filled the air. A large fur occupied a spot in the bank of the river. It was clear of rocks and debris and sat alongside a crackling fire. Iolaus directed the women toward the fur.

"Here, have a seat. Let me get the plates and port out." Hercules stated as he began setting a hearty meal before the women and some for he and Iolaus. Both women took a seat beside each other, quite impressed by the effort the duo had put into preparing. They raised their brows in appreciation of the feast.

They dug into their meals enjoying the company of each other. Discussing funny stories of the travels they had been on and even the more serious ones.

"So I heard you punched Ares in the face for me?" Gabrielle questioned Iolaus with a shy look.

"Um yeah. Xena had him in choke hold though." Iolaus replied, chuckling.

"Thank you." She said, grateful for his concern and effort, as she planted a small kiss on his cheek. He turned red at the contact.

"Yes, if you both hadn't come along, I don't know what I would've done." Xena added, reminiscent of the fear she had, surrounded by the gods without many options.

"Don't mention it. You both would have been there for us in a similar situation." Hercules responded. Xena nodded her agreement, but couldn't help but feel grateful regardless.

Xena now owed another life to Hercules. Her heart was softened to the demigod for all the help he had provided to help make the changes in herself. She shyly took his face in her hand and graced Hercules with a soft kiss and smile. Hercules' heart soared at the contact.

"So this traveling together thing. I think I'd like to make it a habit." Hercules interjected to the group on the fur.

Iolaus looked at Gabrielle and Xena looked at Hercules. They shared a quiet agreement in the company of each other with those looks.

Xena turned to Gabrielle to see her reaction and saw the acceptance. She turned back to the demigod.

"Only if you guys cook." Xena stated in a straight face, but soon gave way to light laughter.

As the group joined in laughter, they were unaware of a monster that was seeking them. Ready to take on this seemingly invincible force of good, to tear the heart out of, and destroy its prey.

To be continued in Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to The Mighty Lu Bu for pointing out that a recap of the prequel would help this piece.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Alone**

The food and relaxation provided by the date was starting to take its toll on the demigod.

"You know, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to get sluggish. I think I'm going to go for a stroll. Xena, would you like to join me?" Hercules asked softly.

He was hoping she would say yes, because it meant they could be alone for a few minutes.

"Sure." Xena responded.

They walked out of earshot from the others and Xena leaned on a tree.

"So, what did you want to talk about." Xena smirked.

Hercules smiled incredulously, nothing got past the bright warrior.

"You have changed so much, and.." his voice trailed off as he reached his hand out to her face, letting the back of his palm caress her cheek.

"I have you to thank for a second chance. I didn't see what you saw. Who I could become." Xena said, leaning into the touch.

She couldn't help but close her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his hands on her skin.

Hercules locked his eyes onto hers. For a short moment, all seemed unimportant. Ducking his head, he moved in to meet his lips to hers. He closed the gap and their lips mingled. She reached out her fingers to his own face, feeling the stubble tickle her hands. Inhaling, she inhaled the breath he exhaled, invigorating her heart with a desire to be closer.

"Hercules. I...feel something... near." The intimate embrace was interrupted by Xena's instincts.

"Well I'd I hope you would feel something-ah. I mean-what is it?" he asked, more than a little embarrassed by being caught in the moment and not sensing what Xena was referring to.

"It's over there; to the east; listen to the sound behind the sound." she answered.

Focusing in and concentrating in the direction she had pointed, he quickly shouted, "Run!"

Xena took off in a sprint back toward the campsite they had dined at by the river. She needed to get Gabrielle out of here, whatever was coming was big and fast.

"Gabrielle! Iolaus! You need to get back to Amphipolis!" Xena screamed toward the two.

The two, alarmed by her yells, stood up and began grabbing the picnic supplies.

"Forget those things!" the warrior exclaimed. Iolaus, seeing the genuine fear in Xena's eyes, pulled Gabrielle up from her place on the blanket.

"No! I'm not leaving Xena." Gabrielle answered, dropping Iolaus' hold on her. She brought her sais out at the ready and walked up to Xena and Hercules.

"Xena, what is it?" the blond questioned.

"I don't know, but it's huge and it's coming this way!" Xena answered darkly.

Iolaus quickly followed Gabrielle to the group. The foursome stood back to back; waiting for the monster that accompanied the earth shaking rumbling.

"There!" Hercules yelled, pointing at the huge creature that was now parting the forest underbrush and trees.

It let out a roar and quickly ran to attack them. Xena unsheathed her sword and Hercules followed suit and they both pointed their weapon at the being. Gabrielle's eyes widened in shock at the enormity of the animal or monster, as she watched her friends cautiously approaching. The reptilian monster extended its arms and took a swipe at the two. Hercules and Xena jumped back unscathed.

"I don't think it's here to join our picnic." Hercules darkly announced, stepping closer as the monster bum-rushed him into the trees. Xena took the opportunity to hack at it's muscular back, but it only became angered; turning quickly to swat Xena to the ground.

"Xena!" Gabrielle cried. Gabrielle ran quickly to her aid, but the monster quickly disabled her intent as it swung its strong tail in an arc right for the blond's face. The impact of its tail sent the bard sailing into the arms of Iolaus.

Clutching her tightly to him, he saw the beginnings of a red mark forming on her face and that the woman was completely unconscious. He scrambled to find her pulse and was relieved to find it still beating steadily against his fingers. Xena, seeing her friend assaulted sprung up from her fall and dived toward the being with fervor. She slashed at the hide on its underbelly, dodging every one of the monster's attempts to punch her down or grab her. Hercules seeing the ferocity, quickly ran up its back, having to leap and climb to the top of it. He began pounding on the its head, but the being was unphased. Seeing that it would not stop its assault on Xena, Hercules struggled to circle his arm around the strange creatures neck; trying his best to ignore it's razor sharp teethed mouth that snapped open and shut, trying to get a piece of him.

"What in hades is this thing!" Xena complained, her sword slashes barely making headway on the hide of the animal.

"Your guess is as good as mine!" He yelled from atop the monster.

Iolaus carried Gabrielle far from the fray and attempted to look under her eyelids. He heard her groan and her eyes began to flutter at the touch.

"What happened?" she asked, bewildered.

"That thing hit you with it's tail. Are you going to be ok?" Iolaus questioned.

"Yes I think so." Gabrielle answered, somewhat dizzy and unsure.

"I think we need to somehow attack it from afar. Xena and Hercules having been able to do any damage to it. Go get some bow and arrows from Amphipolis!" Iolaus added, the truth of his statement was more to get Gabrielle away from the fray than to add help to the fight, but he also hoped that the added trajectories could somehow slow it down.

"Ok I'll be right back!" the blond said as she sprinted toward the town.

Iolaus began looking around the picnic site for everything and anything he could use for a weapon.

"My sword is barely doing any damage!" Xena shouted.

Hercules inched ever closer to the being's neck, hoping to cut off it's breathing. The demigod's arms did not reach far enough around its neck to make a considerable squeeze on the neck of the creature.

"I can't choke it either!" Hercules revealed dejectedly.

He noted the eyes of the creature focused thoroughly on Xena. It was as if it had an instinct overriding it, prompting it to destroy the warrior woman. He released his hold on it and yelled from behind the beast. "Xena! Walk toward Iolaus!" the demigod instructed.

Xena's eyes squinted in confusion, but followed along with his suggestion. The creature lumbered quickly after her and resumed its attempt to grab her, completely ignoring Iolaus; who was attempting to arm himself with a nearby branch.

"It's after you Xena!" Hercules revealed.

At the revelation she looked from Hercules to Iolaus and then to Gabrielle who was rushing toward Amphipolis.

"Alright, well, let's see if it wants me bad enough." She darted from her attempts to fight off the creature and sprinted into the forest. She climbed atop a tree and traveled them much like the technique she had learned from the amazons.

"No! Xena!" Hercules yelled, as he watched her lure the lumbering being away. Her purpose was simple; to bring the monster away from her friends and loved ones. From the trees she watched as it lumbered through the trees, knocking them out of its way in its goal to destroy her. As Hercules pursued he was knocked away by a nearby tree being uprooted and tossed aside.

"If it's me you want, I'll give you all of me!" Her eyes turned feral and she bared her teeth in a growl as she leaped toward the monster in a forward flip, hoping to land a kick to its scaly snout.

She kicked it in the snout resulting in the monster executing an impromptu bow to no one in particular. She reverse flipped to return to the ground when the monster aggressively pursued her and caught her in a bear hug. It wanted to crush her to death, and she could feel her ribs suffering from the hold and her breath being blocked from occurring. Her eyes bulged from the pressure of lack of air and she could feel her lungs burning. She tore at the creatures hands with her nails and struck any part of its body that she could make contact with. The monster did not release his grip at all. It continued to crush her with all it's might. Sparkles seemed to invade her eyesight before everything went black, and the being's thirst for her destruction was quenched.

To be continued in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Transformation**

Xena's body glistened brightly before it began to hiss. Steam rose up all around the beast that had its arms tightly gripping Xena to it. A cloud of dark smoke erupted about the beast. Hercules could only look on in horrified shock as he reached the cloud and found that it was as hot as a plume pushed forth from a volcano. He pulled his hand back to him and examined the red angry skin that had been exposed to the smoke. Sadly he fell to his knees in devastated agony. He closed his eyes and fought back the shakes of anger quaking outward. This always happened to those he loved.

"Why!" Hercules screamed.

Iolaus caught up to the path of destruction and found his friend silent and still. He could only deduce that the puff of billowing smoke was the origin of his friend's inaction. A crackle of energy emerged from the area the beast had occupied. Suddenly, a boom much like thunder exploded from it. The trees leaned and Iolaus and Hercules were pushed back by the loud bang as the sound pushed down anything in it's path within a hundred feet. Reeling from the impact Iolaus and Hercules struggled up to stand as Gabrielle appeared with a horrified look.

"By the Gods!" she exclaimed, running from the distance as she hurried to the site of the sound explosion. As the smoke dispersed, they feared the worst at seeing the mangled dead body of their beloved friend.

"No!" Gabrielle screamed, sprinting in the direction of the smoke.

She waved her hands, fanning them away to get to her best friend.

"Xena!" she cried, desperately trying to find what remained of her. Her eyes soon beheld a startling figure. There in the aftermath of it all stood a golden hind. The eager murderous beast chasing Xena was nowhere to be found and Xena was lost as well. Gabrielle inched closer to the hind in rapt wonder. Her hand reached out for the animal. She had an instinctive pull that dictated its action. The hind turned to her and revealed its snout, a pleading face accompanied it. The hind's eyelids opened to reveal the bright blue eyes of her best friend and partner. Gabrielle gasped.

"She's been turned into a hind!" Hercules explained. The pit of his stomach repeated the dread of a revisited heartbreak. A memory of himself and Serena; the golden hind he had fallen in love with that was killed for Ares' selfish agenda.

"We have to get her to safety. She's too weak to take human form!" Hercules announced, as he took the blue eyed doe into his arms.

A sob escaped Gabrielle as she knew the implications of such a transformation. For most of it, she should be glad that her friend is alive. Unfortunately any touch from mortal hands would turn her back to a hind. No matter the hind's desire. She quickly followed Hercules and Iolaus as they sped up their steps in the opposite direction of the village.

"We need to hide her. We need to find out how to change her back!" Gabrielle pleaded.

The hind looked to Gabrielle, the shared look somewhat revealed Xena's shared sadness. Iolaus turned to Gabrielle.

"We'll try our best. I don't know Gabrielle. It's not something I have ever heard of. The beast. The transformation into a hind. It all doesn't make sense. It has to be the work of the Gods. One that wanted revenge on Xena." Iolaus added.

"But which one." Hercules remarked darkly, "because when I find out, I'm going to kill them."

Gabrielle looked to the demigod, surprised at the depth of his anger. She couldn't blame him for being angry, she too remembered her out of control hate and desire to destroy Callisto when Perdicas had been murdered.

For Hercules it would be twofold. Two of his wives had been killed at the hands of gods. She couldn't imagine the anger and rage that must be building at the core of the demigod. She followed in silence, her thoughts littered with pathways and wonderment of trying to find a solution. She would not let her friend stay this way if there was any way to help her.

A dark storm steadily begins brewing in the heart of the noble demigod. Loss of another loved one has the power to blacken the purest of hearts and make it inflamed. The fire that burns within it will destroy him from the inside. His eyes darken with a desire for vengeance never seen in the pupils of the demigod.

* * *

In the far reaches of the war god's domain, a pair of brown eyes peer through a looking portal. His disappointment on how the turn events played out clearly visible on his chiseled jaw. Xena as a hind was a unwanted happenstance. The beast he had sent surely had been an unstoppable force, but it still had the defect of sparing the noble of heart. Ares cursed her noble heart. He hadn't expected Xena to turn so noble as to prevent the beast from destroying her. He had expected her doom, but subconsciously he knew the real outcome. He just never wanted to face that Xena was totally free from his influence. Now his demigod brother would be sniffing around for the culprit, and would soon be knocking at his door. Perhaps the clash was a long time coming. He slammed his fist down onto the table in front of him, breaking the table into shards of wood otherwise unrecognizable as part of a larger piece.

To be Continued in Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thanks for reading and for the kind reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Investigating Circumstances**

They made their way toward higher ground. They remained quiet, mulling over the circumstances they now found themselves in. Xena couldn't be a warrior in this state, it was way too risky. They pondered who would be out to get her that was a godly being. They silently confirmed the same answer that first came to mind.

"Ares." Hercules was the first one to speak it out loud.

"He's gone too far." Gabrielle grumbled, adjusting the bow to sling across her right arm. She was equipped with her sais, but she also added a bow, arrows, and quiver to her arsenal. A distance weapon would come in handy she was guessing.

Hercules, rubbed the stubble forming at his chin. "I think I should pay him a visit."

"Is that wise? I mean I have the fire ball capability against him, but who knows how many of those overgrown things he has got to do his bidding. I think he's gone over the deep end. He's never gone this way with her. He's always had a soft spot for her. An unstable God is unpredictable." Gabrielle spoke concerned.

Iolaus pondered the thought too. "She's right. We have to do something else. Is there anyone who can undo what has been done? Xena wouldn't want us to go crashing into Olympus without a plan, or for vengeance."

Hercules tried to keep his calm. He couldn't deny their points. Within a few second he spoke up, "I think I've got the next best thing. If I can't go to Ares, he can come to me. I think it's time for me to pay a visit to his ego important temple in Athens. I'm going to crush it to the ground and we'll see if he'll show his face."

"But how does that help Xena?" Iolaus questioned.

"He won't let me destroy it, he'll be angry that his presence will be missing from the Agora. He'll show up. Once he does, I'm going to make him fix this."

"What if he can't or won't?" Gabrielle asked, looking from the demigod to the hind pacing the room.

Hercules caught her gaze and responded, "I don't want to think about that right now."

"Maybe we should wait a while? How does this hind thing work? I have never seen any other godly hind, other than the one we encountered to get hind's blood. How does she transform?." The bard questioned.

"I'm not sure. I think after she has had some rest, she might be able to figure it out on her own." Hercules commented.

"Can we wait until then? We may not be able to make any contact with her, but at least she can be herself?"

Iolaus looked toward his friend in agreement with the blond, hoping Hercules would be able to calm and see the advantage. They held their breath.

"Okay. We'll wait until she can figure it out." Hercules answered calmly. "But she's going to be a target, just like all the other hind were."

"We are kind of used to being targets by now." Gabrielle smirked, in spite of the current circumstances.

Hercules nodded in shared understanding.

"Besides, I can't imagine her being in a safer place then where she is now."

"How long will it take to get to Athens from here?" Iolaus wondered aloud.

"Two weeks by foot with rest, or we can go by boat, which would put it at a couple of days. I'd like to go by boat if possible." the demigod replied.

Gabrielle's face drained of blood at the suggestion, "Great, I just love traveling on the high seas."

"It makes sense, there wouldn't be anywhere for people to show up for leagues without us knowing." Iolaus added, trying to ease the suggestion into acceptance. Behind them a pacing could be heard.

"I just thought of something. What about Eve? It's going to be a little tough for Xena if she can't even hold her child."

Immediately at the statement, Xena in her current form stopped her pacing and looked up at all of them.

"Don't worry Xena, we'll figure something out somehow. Let's head to Amphipolis. We can wait there." Hercules said.

Packing up whatever they had on hand, their minds were heavy with thoughts. Neither spoke much as all they were afraid of the same thing. Xena struggled with her thoughts as well, as she walked alongside her friends, she concentrated on trying to figure how to transform. Perhaps it was like the same power she used in Chin.

Another idea sprang to mind, if it was in her power to transform into her human form, what was to stop her from maintaining that state in the future. Perhaps the transformation was something she could overcome by practice. She turned to bounce off the questions to Gabrielle, but realized that in her deer form, it was a fruitless effort. She couldn't believe Ares would stoop to something like this. Sighing loudly, her snout displaced dust in front of her.

Gabrielle noticed and placed her hand onto the space between her antlers. "Xena, I'm sure we'll find a way out of this. Everything will be alright. You'll see."

**Continued in Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: Been a while since I updated this. Thanks for the reminder FallenAngelXWP :)


End file.
